Talk:Nova/@comment-24796133-20150129224439/@comment-24917038-20150130103832
Coming back from the laundry, I see Susie already seated. I grab my food and join her again. Everybody else is sitting together at the one table, minus Raphael, who heads over to sit with us. "It's too crowded over there. Mind if I sit?" he asks. Neither of us mind, so we let him. I don't mind sitting with someone that hot anyway. They make small talk, which quickly dies away. I don't pay much attention, as I glance over at the other table. There is a lot of conversation there. I feel bad about my fight with Ariadne last night. I want to talk to her, but I won't with Andria so close by. We finish lunch, and head back to training. My partner this time is Raphael. No complaints here. But my mind is elsewhere, and he whoops my ass. "You're not even trying!" he accuses. He's not wrong. "If I were the enemy, you'd be dead a hundred times over!" Finishing training, I walk off with a few more bruises. I take a shower and head to our room, hoping to speak with Ariadne. The room, however, is completely empty. I sigh. A knock at the door startles me. "It's open!" I call, and Katie and Kyle walk in. "Hey guys! What's up?" I'm glad to see someone I know is friendly. "We don't like it here!" Katie states. "We want to leave," Kyle adds. "How come?" I'm curious to their reasoning. I don't disagree with them, though. "Gabriel keeps.. following us. Always watching. Always nearby." Katie says. She sounds scared. Kyle looks just as freaked. "We can't talk to Scott yet. And Ariadne didn't listen when I told her." I think about the situation a bit. "I want to leave, too," I admit. "But we have nowhere to go. Least we're safe from soldiers here. We'll deal with Gabriel if he does anything." They stay talking for a bit. Apparently, Cole wanted to hand out with Ariadne and Andria. After a while, they leave back to their own room, and Ariadne walks in the door. She comes in and sits on the bed, not making eye contact. The silence in deafening, until she speaks. "Did you know they also have a pool here? It's heated and everything, so you can even go swimming in winter." When I don't reply, she continues. "Maybe you could join me and Andria next time." "No!" I snap. "I'm not joining you and Andria anywhere. I want to leave. And I'm not the only one." She stares agape at me. "We can't leave! We're safe here! And everyone is so.. friendly!" "And what about Gabriel? He's stalking the twins! What if he tries something?" The look she gives me is distant. Like we don't even know each other anymore. "They wouldn't have let him in here if they thought he would do something!" she almost yells. I hate this feeling. I don't recognise her. She's pulling away. And, really, I guess I am too. "Ariadne.." I begin. She's too fired up to listen at the moment. "You think everyone is the enemy! You can't see when someone is being nice to you! Even after all we've been through, you still don't think of me as a friend, do you?" I'm shocked, and can't help but stare amazed. That last comment really hurt. She seems to take the silence as confirmation, and heads to bed, turning the light off on the way. I sit on my bed, fighting off tears. I can barely manage a hoarse whisper. "You never cared much anyway. Did you?" I can barely hear it myself, but I know she heard fine.